The Awakening: Hoenn region
by kerflipperflopper
Summary: Trouble in the Hoenn region. Join two original characters as they try to save the world from this Awakening of the legendaries.
1. The Will

Chapter 1: The Will

The alarm started to beep. Oh my God it is a new day finally. the past is is history and the future is still a mystery today a gift. that is why it is called the present. I looked down to see a Growlithe at the foot of the bed and checked my desk for the fire stone. Still there. Growlithe was still asleep. I went to go check downstairs. My foot stepped on a car. "AHHHHHH." I fell hard on my back. Lights flickered on.

"What the **HELL** are you doing out of bed." I looked up to see my mom glaring over me.

"Checking on the Pokemon." i answered

"What have I told you about setting your alarm two hours early?"

"It was only an hour early." She pointed back to my room

"Go sleep." I took the walk of shame back up. Growlithe was alert and staring at me as i went back to bed. As soon as I laid down he jumped on my chest and started to pant. He was warmer than any blanket i had for the cold day that was ahead of us.

When the hour had passed i got up and checked on everyone without sneaking. Pikachu was in his corner so i checked for the Thunder stone. Eevee was in the living room and the Water stone was still on his shelf. Everyone was in their place with their stone. when i checked the kitchen there was Bellsprout. Her Leaf stone in her shelf too. After feeding them and myself i got ready and prepared my Torchic and empty Pokeballs and headed out for the new day. as soon as i opened the door i heard a yell.

"Jonathan. Do you have a jacket on. you'll freeze if you go out there."

"I'm fine Mom. i already have it on don't worry." i closed the door behind me and left for the grass. To the next town i go. i ran as fast as possible until a huge Zigzagoon jumped on me.

"I got you again" Someone came from the grass.

"Hey, Mark" i said. He offered his hand to help me up. i grabbed his hand and went up.

"So ,Jonathan what you doing?"

"Trying to get to the next town. Then you came along and tackled the crap out of me."

"I didn't do it. Ziggy did it."-_-"How about we move on with life. like what you always say in the morning.'he past is is history and the future is still a mystery today a gift. that is why it is called the present.' so let's move on I'll help you get through."

"why would i need help? i do it every day."

"Well, yesterday a bunch of higher level Pokemon were dropped on accident and now we are screwed just going across town. You never know what you might run into. maybe a native Pokemon or an Invasive one. They have been trying to get them out though."

"All right let's go. So how many have gotten here."

"About twenty maybe thirty but no more than that. that is what i heard. could be a bunch of lies though."

"So. What is the big deal?"

"The fact of what dropped."

"Which is?"

"Unknown. That is kept secret which is why it's such a big deal."

"Couldn't be that big a deal right?" I had spoken too soon and when i finished we heard a rustle in the grass. A huge snake-like creature went right between Mark and I. It was green and seemed to be made of metal and it never touched the ground. It seemed to never end but by the time it did, it seemed like an eternity had passed.

"What the hell was that!" exclaimed Mark.

"I don't know. I think we should just keep going." Little did we know what lie ahead of us.

When we made it into the next city and got what we needed. On the way back i caught a Poochyena and Zigzagoon also." So." I started "Should we tell anyone what we saw."

Mark shook his head. "Never ever that was one of them, the ones that dropped. if we tell they will ask and since it's on the loose it won't go down without a fight causing them to kill it or even worse."

"All right, now what?" i looked up to see clouds that were almost pitch black." It will snow soo-" I was cut off by a lightning strike. A little flame sparked in the grass and trees. Almost as soon as the fire started rain set in and the cold was gone. 'This isn't right' A huge mountain started ti spring up from the water. It had a hole at the top.

"Volcano!" Someone shouted. "Run It's a Volcano" people started to run in a bunch of directions. 'Mom. the house. The Pokemon.' I ran towards the Volcano to get back home. I broke the door down."Mom are you there." Som beams had fallen down. Bellsprout was holding every stone there was in the house. I hugged her. "Thank you." i stepped up " Bella. Go to Mark with everyone and stay there." She nodded. Growlithe refused to leave he tugged at my pants and then went in. The house set fire. "Mom! Are you there." A cry came out from upstairs. "Mom stay put." I ran as fast as possible to see her under some wooden beams. "No. This can't be happening."

"Go into the top drawer in my dresser and grab what you can." I opened to to see a Fire stone and Pokeballs and put them in my backpack. The Firestone slipped on the floor.

"Growlithe let it be." He sat down. "Mom i'm gonna pull you out of here." I lifted the first beam just for another one to fall down nearly missing my thumb. multiple tries and nothing but splinters.

"Get out."Mom said "You can't do anything and if you do I have no way of moving. I'm paralyzed from the waist down.

"I'll carry you." I tried again but fell on my butt. another beam fell and more until the whole path was blocked. Growlithe was crushed and let out a whimper. With tears in my eyes i made my way down stairs. when i got outside the house collapsed. I sat looking at how slow the house burned down. The Volcano rumbled and a huge piece of rock came up.

"Jonathan, over here." Mark called. I ran over there with blurred vision. "Your Pokemon went into these." He held out some Pokeballs. i put them in my backpack. I took a look back as floodwaters hit now.

Mark and I stayed on the edge of the Grass and Town line. After a day all that was left was rubble."I will." I said

"What?" Mark asked

"Get my revenge on who or what did this. something like this," I pointed at the rubble.", Doesn't just happen"

"Do what you want then." He left without another word. I started to think

'i will. No matter what, i will do it.'

End chapter


	2. Never

Chapter 2: Never

Never had I thought that a day like that would come. never did i think that Mark would have left like that. Never thought that i would see my Mom die in front of me much less her die in my lifetime. I never thought that I would lose Growlithe, my best companion. The whole Town is gone. Fifteen years of life, of memories, and friends all gone in one day. Bella walked beside me bobbing its head as she walked. Everyone and everything went away after what had happened. After about an hour of aimless walking i stopped. I dropped the backpack and checked to see what I had pulled out of the house. No zipper or pocket unchecked. Some photo paper rubbed against my hand. I pulled it out as fast as possible to look at it. It was a picture of my dad before he died. He had his Arcanine by his side, and as it stood strong and tall he had a gentle look. Dad and Arcanine had similar looks. Both were serious but still looked like that no matter what they would be caring for their young. I was only three at the time and Growlithe was just about to be born into the new world of his. I had never thought about the moment until now. I folded the picture into my pocket and continued to search through my bag. Just evolutionary stones and supplies. So as Bella and I continued to trek the empty trail we looked around for signs of life. "Well Bella looks like there is nothing here." she nodded in agreement. Then we saw the next town. A burst of energy went through me and I ran as fast as possible to the Pokemon Center.

"Hello." said the receptionist.

"You're not Nurse Joy. Where is she?"

"Gone. this place is empty except for the ones that stayed to keep it running."

"So even the Chansey is gone?"

"Yes and No you see she evolved into Blissey so she stayed but changed forms."

"All right but can we stay the night here? I am tired and my Pokemon just came from a hard time in a burning house. We haven't slept in about a day or two."

"All right just put your Pokeballs in this tray and we will start the healing process. Just go upstairs when you have got them all secure in this tray." I dumped the Pokeballs in the tray. "How come you can carry so many at once?"

"I guess the PC system broke so i have all of them in my possession."

"All right we will be right back just head upstairs and find a bed." When i got upstairs almost every bed was filled with an injured or sick person. After five minutes i got a bed at the end.

"Hello. Where is the kid that dropped off these Pokemon." The receptionist said.

"Over here." I answered. She dashed over there.

"Here you go. Also we do not wish to see you again as that would mean we wish you to lose."

"OK thanks." I took the tray and continued to get my bed ready for the night. When it was ready i remembered Growlithe wasn't here to sleep at the foot of the bed anymore. Sleep did not come easy but when it did it was dreamless. or so i thought

I woke up to a rumble. "What the hell is this."

A voice in my head started to speak "I will make your life hell."

"What did I do?"

"The question is what did your father do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father has awakened me from my sleep in the earth and now I will start it again so i can sleep."

"The hell are you talking about."

"A Genesis, a new world. Something must end for a new beginning."

"At least show your face." A huge silhouette of a dinosaur appeared.

"I have shown you me but you do not know me. at the same time you do. you have learned about the ancient Trio. Once awakened it will start a new world."

"Groudon. Y- You're Groudon. You bastard you killed my mom and Growlithe. How could you?"

"Cursing at me won't do anything. this is just a dream. Remember I am not alone."

"Kyogre and Rayquaza also. they caused all of this. The Storm,Volcano and Flood."

The silhouette nodded.

"Now awaken!"

I woke up in sweat and it was hot outside. The room was tinted red and flickering.

'Fire' Bella was in the corner trying to stay away from flames." Bella return." She went into her ball." I looked at all the sick people. 'One choice now' I put my belongings in the backpack and threw it out the window as far as possible. I never thought i would do this. 'It is time to end this beginning. Never in my Lifetime. Never in anyone Lifetime. I grabbed a person a put them on my shoulders. The ones that could leave the building did. One person remained in there. I looked at the top floor where they were. Someone saw the look on my face.

"Don't do it kid. you will die."

'No way. i couldn't save my mother but i can do this.' I ran inside despite others thoughts. The smoke was thick and getting up was hard. if i was a second slower the flames would've caught me.

"Help! Please I don't want to die like this." a voice shouted.

"I'm here i won't let you" there was a wall of flames between me and the voice. The flames flickered so i can see the room. "Stand in the center of the room and prepare yourself!"

I charged right through the flames and grabbed a hold of the person and never stopped running. The world seemed to move slower. About two steps before the window i turned my back to it and jumped breaking the window and falling three stories down.

'never thought i would do this.' I closed my eyes and felt the impact of rock that hit the center of my back. I blacked out.

END CHAPTER 2


	3. The Spark

Chapter 3: The Spark

A storm had started outside. I was in a comfy bed looking at the storm.A man with blue skrubs wheeled in a cart with some water food and X-rays.

"Here you go." He placed the water and food on a desk. "You know how the desk works right?" He grabbed the desk and pulled it. It swiveled towards my chest." Just sit upright when you do otherwise." He hit his head with his hand and pretended to be unconscious. I looked at him like he was an idiot

"I'm fifteen I know how it works not that stupid. Lemme see the X-rays real quick." he handed me the X-rays.

"It seems to be fine. The rock missed you back but there is this tiny crack here," He pointed at the middle vertebra. " It hit you but not enough to paralyze you. You'll be fine just sit up straight and you'll be fine." He took the cart out and left.

"So." I looked at the desk. "How do I use this again."

I had fallen asleep multiple times watching morning soap operas. I had a flashbacks of the flames. The Volcano. Every time i would wake up there would be doctors all around me trying to get my blood pressure back to normal. I would look through my backpack to see if I had missed anything. Nothing new there ever. "Eevee come out." When he came out i realized a smell that had suddenly appeared." Damn son you stink." I took a look outside. Still rain and thunder. "Well i don't want to take a chance of you getting electrocuted." The Storm only got worse and it started to rain harder."Shit, well i guess not right now." A nurse came in to check on me.

"Why are you out of bed."

"'Cause I feel good all right. can i just leave now."

"You have been here a whole week i think you are fine too. so i brought you these discharge papers" She held out a packet of papers. "So where are your parents. you need them to sign it to leave."

"Umm." a tear started to form. "They- They're dead."

"Oh that's OK. Just leave here I'll sign them right now for you." She signed them and released us from the hospital. I took the time to change into some normal clothes.

"All right Eevee let's go." Eevee ran out of the doors fast and ran. "No Eevee come back!"

He turned the corner and kept going. "God no please don't get hurt." I ran after him. i started to tire out but Eevee wouldn't stop. Then all of a sudden he did. "Eevee what's wrong." when i got up to him there was another Pokemon in front of him. "Vaporeon. Wow it looks amazing." another voice called in the distance.

"Vaporeon! Vaporeon i know you like rain but it's too dangerous. Just come out alre-." She walked up slowly. "Be careful it might be dangerous."

"We don't bite." i said who ever it was jumped.

"Who the hell are you." It was a girl

"My Eevee ran away too and I found it here sitting with your Vaporeon."

"OK then you just." she let out a heavy breath. " you just seemed to appear out of nowhere. You scared me." Vaporeon rubbed up against Eevee. I looked at her.

"Let's step out of the rain right now. Come on Eevee let's get out." He stood there kinda shocked he got affection. "what is that smell." I sniffed the air. "It's good."

"Sweet scent. I don't think that most Vaporeon can learn that move but after a while of training it worked."

"So my Eevee smelled bad and your Vaporeon caught the scent and tried to make it smell better." I stepped out of the rain and under a cover from one of the markets around. The girl followed. " Oh wow." She looked amazing.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No just umm- oh wow the rain just picked up some." She had deep blue eyes like the ocean. She was Brunette and wore ripped jeans and a T-shirt of all of Eevee's evolutions.

"Yeah it has huh." Then a huge wind blew. Eevee and Vaporeon blew away in the air.

"No not again." We both said together. We ran for our Pokemon Within seconds the wind started to blow even more.

"They- went into th-the forest." She said out of breath

"Well i guess we got to go there too." We went into the Forest where it no longer rained but it was misty. I couldn't see in front of me. " We need some way to know where we are going and we know we are by each others side."

"Well vision is out of the question." She said

"What options do we have"

"Stepping out of the mist real quick."

"OK then." We stepped out.

"Now our options. Hand and shoulder or shirt, hand holding which i am not really comfortable with. Or-" She stopped

"Or what. i guess we can just call out a random word ever once in a-" She dashed into the Forest. "Or we can do that. Wait up"

I started to get tired "Can't run any- anymore."

"Vaporeon where are you."

"I don't think that they are here anymore. They might have been blown awa-" She slapped me.

"Don't think like that OK." The fog started to clear up. There was a tear in her eyes. "I know they are here OK. That Vaporeon was my first Pokemon. I will not leave this place without it."

"I'm sorry. My first Pokemon Growlithe died not even a month ago. He died trying to help me out of a fire and instead he died."

"I think that we should just. Go look for them again." I nodded my head as a tear fell down.

"Eevee! Eve eve."

"That was Eevee which would mean that"

"Vaporeon isn't that far away either!" She jumped happily and ran to the sound. Eevee sat next to a tree waiting with Vaporeon.

"Oh thank God you two are all right." She said. She hugged her Vaporeon.

"Hey you know what?" I asked

"What is it?"

"We don't know each other's name even though we spent the whole day looking for each other's Pokemon"

"Silvia. My name is Silvia."

"Huh wat a nice name. I'm Jonathan. Last name Spark."

"Oh mine is Rosa. Silvia Rosa." ' Like Rose in Spanish.'

"OK I think that we should get out of here. Before more mist settles in again."

"Ok." She nodded and got up. "Vaporeon return." Silvia held her hand out with a Pokeball and Vaporeon became a mist into the ball. "How about you. Return your Eevee."

"You see. i don't really. Really have a Pokeball for any of my Pokemon."

She looked at me as if she was judging me. "Why not?"

"Long story just. No it's too long and we need to leave quick. Eevee come on." I tapped my leg He followed and we left the Forest.

"When did that get there?" Asked Silvia. She pointed at a mountain. It was in the middle of town.

"Groudon is back. Silvia follow me." She stayed in her position

"It's rumbling she said. Why is it rumbling?"

"That is no mountian. It's a Volcano. Do you have any family here?"

She shook her head.

"Then let's go."

She shook her head again. "I want to see it."

"Are you fuc-. Are you crazy."

She shook her head and dashed towards it.

"Eevee it tears me apart to do this but. Just stay here right now and don't run away." I ran towards Silvia. "Silvia! Come back" She stood at the base of the Volcano.

"It's amazing. I want to check it out more. Go near the top."

"It's about to erupt. You will die and I know you don't want to die."

"I do whatever the hell i want Ok. I have had no rules for ten years."

"What do you mean."

"Long story."

"We will have time to tell the stories if you get the hell of this damn Volcano."

"No. I will not. No one gives a shit about my life. Who would care if I would die. My parents, dead grandparents, dead none of my parents friends cared about me. So tell me, who would care if I died."

"I would. I care and I know that we haven't known each other for that long but you know, after a whole day i mean i don't want to see anyone else die on my watch. It doesn't seem like enough for me to say it but-" I was cut off by magma starting to pour out the top. I looked at it. It was almost as thick as toothpaste. Silvia had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for letting me know that there was someone."

"Now let's go." I grabbed her arm and ran away from the Volcano. "Eevee come back here!" Eevee trailed right behind me. We found a safe place beyond the Forest and on a real Mountain.

"Now," Silvia started "I guess it's story time."

End Chapter 3


	4. The Long Story

Sorry about not uploading earlier. Here is the next part to the story showing some life before the beginning of this story. Hope you enjoy.

 **About 10 years ago:**

"Sweetie. I just made the next best thing." Dad said

"Oh no not again. don't you remember the last times you had the 'next best thing'" Mom said "'I can make waffled steel'" She mocked in Dad's voice."'All it takes is cranking up the waffle iron temperature to a couple thousand degrees.' You know what melts at a couple thousand degrees?"

"The countertop." Dad said

"And."

"The waffle iron."

"And."

"Pretty much the whole kitchen but. This is better and i already tried it out."

"You what!" Mom screamed

"Well look the house is intact isn't it? Let me tell you about it."

"Go ahead." Mom said reluctantly

"Well what it does is. If you touch a Pokemon their moveset will be transferred to these." He held up a pair of metallic gloves." And you can use them yourself."

Mom was shocked "Humans use Pokemon moves? That's insane."

"But it works and also you can transfer moves to other Pokemon like T.M's and H.M's."

"Show me then."  
"How about a Flamethrower."

"Are you crazy. Outside go outside."

"Come on Growlithe." I said "Let's get out of here

"In the grass Mark?" I asked "I know you're there." Someone tackled me from behind

"Ha got you." Mark said

"God why do you have to do that all the time."

"I'm Mark not God."

"You know what i mean." I said " So what about the Pokemon you were supposed to get today."

"Don't have it yet but when I do i will beat you and your Growlithe." Growlithe barked at Mark.

"So Happy Birthday Mark."

"Yeah five years of living."

"Well I've been five longer."

"Well I'm catching up."

I started to stress out a little. "we should just move on."

"So what are you doing in the grass I thought you were scared of the grass since that Treecko bit you last week."

"I'm fine anyways we need some food for the week and my Dad just made something else-"

"What will it blow up this time."

"Nothing. It takes Pokemon moves and Humans can use the ones that are inside of it's memory."

"I thought your dad was a traveler."

"He gets the money to do it from somewhere."

Mark just nodded. "Well here it is. The next town. Go shopping I will wait for my Pokemon out here."

I left to the Super-Mart

"Anyone here named Jonathan Sparks."

"I am he I said."

"Here you go." A man handed me a phone.

"Hello?" I asked "Who is this."

"It's your mom. Where are you."

"Getting food for us."

"Your only five."  
"So that doesn't mean that I can't do something. Anyways Mark is with me." I lied

"Ok just be safe. Also Your dad just got an offer to see another part of this Island. He was specially selected because it was dangerous and no one else would do it so he agreed to do it."

"That's cool i guess."

"So I just wanted to say that much. Come back soon."

"Ok then bye." I hung up.

 **A couple of weeks later**

"Jonathan something has come up." Mom said urgently

"What is it."

"Some type of freak storm had hit. A huge Hurricane came and went but it's power was beyond any hurricane that has ever been on the face of the Earth. It has seemed to wipe out everything on the Island. All Pokemon, People, and anything else there is ." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Dad is dead. " Tears kept coming down her face

"No." ' This can't be happening.'

"Iw will be OK just need some time."

I ran out of the house in tears and into the Grass. There was a rustle in the grass. Mark popped out to tackle me. I pointed my elbow backwards and got him in the stomach.

"Dude what's your problem." He looked at me.

I sniffled. "My dad. I just found out he di- die." I couldn't finish it but his face told me that he finished it himself

"You OK?"

"What does it look like?"

"Sorry is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head. "I just need some time to think about it."

"So what happened."

I told him about the storm. We just sat there as he tried to comfort me from my first experience with death.

 **At the Funeral of Jacob Spark**

"Jacob was a lot of things." Mom started " He was a great husband,father, and friend. He did other work that no one would ever do out in the field. He was a Pokemon Tamer, Inventor, and Adventurer. He had raised many wild Pokemon from the day they were born. He was as nice and loving to the Pokemon as he was his own child Jonathan Spark." She was taken off stage by another person before she got to finish.

"I'm sorry." Said the man who had taken her off. " We are on a time crunch right now so we need to say our final goodbyes and then comes the burial."

Everyone lined up in front of the casket. I was the last one in line.

"Umm i don't really know what to say. I guess that you are now in a better place away from what killed you. You were a great father and i never got to talk to you much I just wish that you were still here." I stood there looking at the empty coffin. 'I wish i could see you this last time."

"Alright guys." The man clapped "Let's move to the burial."

"May the soul of this man rest in peace." Finished the priest. "t seems that we have some more time so if anyone would like to say some final words."

"I do." I said. I walked up to the altar. "I will say the last words my father had said to me before he had left for the Island. He told me something about how he lived his life. He said that he lived his life by these words. 'the past is history, tomorrow is a mystery but now is a gift. Which is why it is called the Present'. Those are the words that i will live by as well."

"Is that all?' asked the man.

"No i still have some stuff to say."

"Well sorry because I miscalculated it you need to get off now."

"Oh ok." I stepped off and they put the empty casket into the ground."

 **The Present**

"That brings us to now." I finished talking.

"Wow. So some storm killed your mom and dad."

I nodded

"But still one question."

"What is that?"

"How come your Pokemon don't have specific Pokeballs to go into.?"  
"it's because my dad was a breeder. The Pokemon were born into our family from eggs and never really had a ball to be in. For some reason they go into the ball but they don't have a specific seem to just follow me cause we raised them."

"Yeah weird i 't you say you had a Growlithe"

"Yeah he died in the same fire that killed my mom."

We continued to walk when suddenly the ground came from out under Silvia. There was a scream and then a thud. "Oh no well what do I have to lose." I returned all my Pokemon and jumped down as well.

END CHAPTER 5


	5. The Cavern

So since today is my Birthday i decided to make a chapter a little longer with some surprises and stuff. hope you enjoy it. This story is in Silvia's perspective and the next few will also be like that.

Chapter 5: The Cavern

 **In the perspective of Silvia**

'Where the hell am I.' I was flat on my back. I tried to sit up but a flaming hot pain shot up and down my up there was a small light as if a hole was dug straight my surroundings I saw another light. 'Well maybe it's sloped so I can go up.' I started to get up but the pain was overbearing.'Ignore the pain.' I began to get up. pain continued until I stood up. Then my first step I collapsed from all the collective pain two women carrying baskets of clothes walked by "Hello you two. Over there can you help me with something."

"What is it?" the first one asked.

"Can you help me up i kind of hurt my back and-."

the second one spoke " Is your name Silvia?"

it had caught me off guard. "Yes that doesn't seem to matter though."

"Yes it does." The second one looked at the first one excitedly "Come on Whitney let's take her home."

"You see," I started "My Home was destroyed."

"No it is still intact as you can see." Whitney said

"It's a hole."

"It is your home now come." They helped me up and carried my weight together. They walked through a tunnel that led to an opening where there seemed to be actual people.

"An underground village." The two women looked at me weird. " What it's not a village?"

"It's a village," Whitney said. "but it's not underground. No this is where our king lived before his slumber."

"Where is he now is he awake?"

"Yes he is which means our time has come."

"He's going to kill you all?"

"He will but with that make a new kingdom afterwards. But if we please him with the sacrifice we will be spared."

"Well can i meet him?"

"NO!" They shouted in unison.

"Ok fine. Do you know where my Vaporeon went?"

They both cringed. "We let it out into the sky. We don't tolerate water Pokemon at all." Whitney said.

"Wait so you're saying there is a way back up.?"

"Yes but you will not need that. Why would you want to leave Home?"

"This isn't my Home my Home is above ground- i mean in the sky."

"Do you remember your parents?"

"Yeah i really miss them they died in-"

The other one cut me off cut me off "They died." She laughed. "They should have never left. What idiots" She continued and finally stopped. "We tried to warn them you can only please Groudon with the sacrifice but they didn't listen. They took you with them and-"

"Wait Groudon? He is your so called God? And if he is awake then…" I started to think " _Why would my parents take me unless"_ A face of surprise spread across my face. "I was the Sacrifice?!"

"What do you mean was. You still are" Whitney said. "I have said too much now you won't come willingly. Let's go" She hit my head with one of the things in her basket and i blacked out.

I woke up in a room with an older woman. Whitney and the other woman that was with her were behind the older one. She looked like she had survived a century in Hell and took another one to get back to Earth.

"They call me the Hag." She said. "I have aged 300 hundred years and what has kept me alive?"

I was still a little groggy but i shrugged my shoulders.

"Look what living in the sky has done to you. You picked up the sky people's habits. Anyways this Ball" She pointed at a crystal ball in front of her "And the wishes of Groudon."

"How the hell does that stupid stuff keep you alive?" I spat at the ball "I don't want to be a part of this sacrifice. It's bullshit."

The Hag lifted her hand up to her ear "Was that. Profanity i heard. Well guess what lady!" She began to raise her voice "You are the only thing that will help us stay alive. We need Groudon to be put to sleep so we can continue to live! How the ones who honor Kyogre do it. I have no clue and frankly i don't care at all"

"Why not someone else. I haven't even lived a full life yet?"

"That was the point of killing you when you were still a baby. You wouldn't care you would roll with it and we would be saved."

"Sounds pretty fucking selfish to me."

She slammed her hands on the table "I swear you profane again and you won't even get to finish this conversation."

"Read your stupid ball. What does it say will happen in the near future"

She looked satisfied that i didn't curse. She put her hands around the ball and hummed a low hum. "This boy. Do you know him?"

An image popped up in my mind. It was Jonathan looking around the cavern where i was "No i don't" I lied. "But what does he have to do with it."

"You're a liar. Get the boy Whitney and Griselda. I have some planning to do" They both walked out of the small cave.

 _A cave inside a cave. Weird. I'll never get to see the village now"_

"You'll see the village. It will be the last thing you see before your blood is splattered among the rocks."

Jonathan was thrown into the cave not much longer. Whitney and Griselda followed but were ordered to leave. Jonathan had been relieved to find me. He looked like he was going to do something but once he got closed he looked awkward and took a step up against the wall.

"So," The Hag started "You were going to save her thought you would walk off fine not a scratch right. Have a nice long life together"

"Who said that was going to happen?" His face got kind of red

"My ball makes predictions better than you can remember what you last had to eat"

He pondered it " I think i had a Miltank Steak to be honest"

"Trying to play smart with me boy. Groudon can have two sacrifices by the end of the day."

He held back a laugh. I cracked a smile but it quickly faded. "No ma'am"

"So this is what's going to happen. I'm going to set up the podium and you will stay here and watch as i kill your Girlfriend"

"Hold up first off. Not dating. Second. You can't make me stay here."

"Yes i can" She pulls off a whistle somehow and Whitney and Griselda came in. "Watch this boy when i leave. Don't want him saving his Wife"

"So you go a step up now!What the hell kind of logic is that we aren't together."

"Shush Jonathan." I said "Just go with it. Don't see why it's a big deal."

"You know what?" The Hag said. Give them half an hour together. No more. No less. Got it?"

The duo nodded their heads and walked out with The Hag.

He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "You alright?" He asked.

"Do i look alright. I'm about to die in about an hour if you haven't noticed."

"Not that bad. You won't ever feel pain again" He sat on the table gently scooting the Crystal Ball. "Think about it. Your body in a different world. You get to hangout with the God of the Universe-"

I cut him off "What about the things i will miss? Never being able to marry, Never see my Vaporeon for ages.-"

"You'll get to see your parents?" He suggested.

I gulped down a pain in my throat." _My parents. Of course."_ "I would love to see them again but i want to live my life here before hand."

"Then run away from here." He whispered. He had gotten a lot closer to me slowly creeping around the edge of the table.

"I would but-"

"No buts. Just go. I'll make a distraction and you can run"

"I can't do that. What about you."

He leaned in closer, his face almost touching mine. "Don't worry about me. I can make it out of here on my own." He sat straight up as The Hag came back in.

"We finished a little earlier than planned. Too bad huh. Wanna give her a kiss goodbye before she leaves?"

"Yeah you know what i will."

"Wait wha-" he leaned in giving me a kiss." _Oh please don't open your mouth"_ He stopped but he held me still. I felt something touch my hand. Cold and small.

"When your hands are tied throw it as far as possible." He whispered in my ear. He lingered for a second and kissed my cheek. A tear from his fell on mine.

"Got it. See you on the afterlife sometime" I left and went to meet my doom.

The Village would have been a nice place to live if they weren't about to kill me. I had taken a look at what Jonathan had given me knowing what had to be done. The Hag kept on talking about how she would kill her. Use the Hammer or a knife. For her the possibilities were endless. But she had no idea what was going to happen to her.

"I need to talk to you about your parents" I looked over at her. "Ahh. seem to have caught your attention. Yes you know the automobile accident your parents had."

"Yeah it was ten years ago February 3rd. They were out to get Ice Cream for my Birthday the following day and the road was slippery with ice."

"Yes. But it was no accident"

"What do you mean?""

"I mean I caused it. Your parents were disobedient. Always sneaking out after hours. Heading into the sky to see the world. They broke every rule possible so when they left with you i punished them. I guess it got out of hand huh?"

"Out of hand?" I growled. "You're not even ashamed are you? I bet you liked it. No regrets at all am I right?"

"Never made a better choice. Well here it is." She pointed at the podium on a stage. "Put your head here you arms here and your legs here" She pointed them all out. I did as told. I was bonded to the Podium only able to move my wrists. "Now here" She said to everyone "Is our savior. I cannot say much because i don't want to use up so much time talking so let's do this."

She grabbed a hammer with ease.

" _Here it is."_ "I took the ball Jonathan had given me and chucked it into the crowd. Nothing happened. They grabbed the ball and handed it to The Hag.

"What is this?" She pressed the button and Bellsprout came out. A powder fell over the crowd and the slept. Another cloud went over the hag and she grabbed her throat.

" _Poison powder. Of course."_ Bellsprout use Vine Whip to cut the ropes and within a couple seconds Jonathan had come over.

"You ok now?" He smiled

"I'll feel better when I'm out of this hellhole"

We both ran out of there finally seeing the light of day. None of the villagers dared go into the 'sky' and those who would have had already died. Vaporeon greeted me at the entrance, Like she knew i was going to be there. We trekked for miles until we decided we were far enough from it. The night we talked about it, like it was just a nightmare and we laughed it off.

"Well i guess i'm gonna go to bed. See ya tomorrow." He crawled into the too small tent his feet sticking out but he covered them in a blanket

"Good night" I crawled into my tent curling up so my feet didn't stick out.

"Well what an adventure" I told Vaporeon. "Can't wait to see what happens next.

End Chapter 5


End file.
